Glitter
by Sugarpony
Summary: Ryuuku was entertained. Raito was unamused. Who knew that being named Kira could be such a hassle?


AN: Complete randomness. I was searching for something to read when a thought popped into my mind, something that had actually been bothering me since I first began watching Death Note. Here is what came of it: my very first Death Note fanfiction. Please forgive any mistakes, as I am still new to this anime. I hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Extreme language.

Standard Disclaimer: Sugarpony does not own Death Note. It belongs to the brilliant Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Glitter

* * *

Ryuuku sniggered as he hovered near Yagami Raito, who was busy, as usual, scrawling names of criminals in the Death Note the shinigami had given to him. The young man did not pause in his writing, but he frowned at the creature's amusement. "It's really not that funny, Ryuuku," he chided, sparing his companion a withering glance. The shinigami, however, merely ignored the stare and crunched into his apple.

"Saa, come on, _Kira_," he chuckled, "you have to admit that the kid had a point."

Raito's frowned deepened into a scowl, and a vein in his right temple ticked in annoyance as he remembered the discussion he had heard at school that morning.

* * *

_Raito sat at his desk, absently working on a math problem as he ignored Ryuuku's complaints about being unable to eat apples while he was in class and discreetly listened to his classmates gossip about his alter-ego, Kira. "I dunno, I mean, it's kinda scary, isn't it? That a person can kill anyone they want at any given moment." Aino Minako, a girl who was seated directly behind him, was terrified by his crusade._

You don't have anything to worry about, Aino-chan, _Raito thought to himself, _as long as you don't go and commit any crimes. I don't kill the innocent.

"_I'm not scared."_

_He could hear chairs scraping against the tiled floor as the group of students turned to look disbelievingly at Shindou Hikaru. He sat backwards in his chair, leaning on his neighbor's desk, a smirk on his face. Another of the girls gasped, asking imploringly, "You don't really mean that, do you, Shindou-kun?"_

_Shindou's smirk melting into a wide grin. "Hai! I sure do! I mean, come on, are you _really_ going to be afraid of someone named _Kira_?"_

"_Demo, Shindou-kun," Aino protested, "he's called Kira because it sounds like the English word _killer_!"_

_Shindou giggled, and Raito, who had inwardly applauded him for his apparent understanding that he only killed criminals, immediately reassessed the boy and decided that perhaps he was not quite right in the head. His classmate lost none of his bravado as he elaborated. "But in Japanese Kira means _glitter_!" And the boy erupted into raucous laughter, unknowingly joined by Ryuuku._

_His classmates stared at the boy, and Raito wondered if they weren't thinking the same about Shindou as he himself was. After several moments, though, a soft chuckle echoed through the room, and soon the entire group was lost in a fit of uncontrollable giggles and laughter. The tip of Raito's pencil snapped, and he desperately attempted to keep his schooled expression in tact._

* * *

For the rest of the day Raito had been forced to endure the taunting and teasing of the almost constantly bored shinigami. It was now nearly eight 'o clock in the evening, and the self-claimed judge, jury, and executioner was nearly ready to write Ryuuku's name in the Death Note, what he said about it not working on shinigami be damned. Finally, the young man calmly set his pen on the desk, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, and turned to the specter currently floating upside down above his bed.

"Saa, Ryuuku," he said casually, "it's really not all that funny." Apparently his companion disagreed, for he broke down into helpless snickers once more. He fixed his with a stern glare. "But if it keeps you so amused," he continued, drawing the shinigami's attention, "then I guess I won't be needing to buy any more apples for a while." That said, he casually turned back to his so-called 'divine' work.

Ryuuku immediately quieted, righting himself and leaning into Raito's face. "You don't really mean that, do you Raito? You wouldn't really stop buying me apples!

"Raito? Ne, Raito! Saa, come on!"

* * *

Owari.

* * *

AN: Voilà! C'est fini! I hope you all enjoyed my very first Death Note fanfiction. Please review and let me know!

-Sugarpony


End file.
